


Tales of Cereal and Fireplaces

by HOWEVERIAM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cereal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOWEVERIAM/pseuds/HOWEVERIAM
Summary: If there's something that Jesse loves more than a Saturday morning with Marcus, he sure as hell hasn't found it yet.





	Tales of Cereal and Fireplaces

When Jesse found Marcus the next morning, he was asleep on their sofa. A bowl of Froot Loops sat half-eaten on the table as Marcus held the spoon in a relaxed fist. Jesse took the time to admire him--the way his eyes fluttered slowly, his perfect cupid's bow, the hair that only Jesse could notice was messed up. Marcus was stunning, and he was all Jesse's.

Jesse woke Marcus up slowly with soft kisses on the forehead and cheek. "Wake up, baby," Jesse whispered as Marcus whined in response. "Gotta big day ahead of you."  
Marcus smiled almost sarcastically and snuggled into Jesse's chest. "G'morning."


End file.
